l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Runt (twilsemail)
Netario, Runt of the Litter Avē Imperātor, moritūri tē salūtant. Summary Stat Block Mini-Stat Block sblock=Runtcolor=royalbluebRunt/b/color—Male Half-Bugbear Fighter 3 Initiative: +4, Passive Perception: 13, Passive Insight: 18 AC: 18, Fort: 19, Reflex: 17, Will: 15 — Speed: 6 HP: 39/39, Bloodied: 19, Surge: 9, Surges left: 10/10 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Knockdown Assault Footwork Lure/color color=#AA2255Passing Attack Rain of Blows Invigorating Stride/color color=#BBBBBBMaster’s Edge Staggering Net +1/color Full character sheet - http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC%3ARunt_(twilsemail)[/sblock] Fluff Description Background The Patient One waited in the way his name implied. He hated that the bitch always took so long in her matings. It didn’t help that he’d gotten a good look at the monster who’d won the right to sire spawn on her. The brute of a bugbear was worth the trip to the Valley of Bone, however. He was an impressive specimen. While the Patient One regretted not having something closer to the sire’s stock, he always kept a human in tow on these trips. They could, and would, breed with anything. Ekaterine whelped a litter of four. The Patient one was surprised that she survived the ordeal and hoped that she wouldn’t be ruined by the experience. When he saw the four, he discounted the smallest immediately. Surely one so small couldn’t compete with his siblings. By the morning, the half-breed would be dead. The runt didn’t even warrant a name. The first was named Veraka, for Vena. The second, Marric for Maros. The largest of the four, a female, was named Meriveth for the Goddess that served as the Patient One’s patron. From the start it appeared his expectations of the Runt were to be spot on. The other three picked on him mercilessly from sunup to sundown whenever they were not directly supervised by their mother. It was about a month later that the Patient One was called in from his morning prayers by Nikolai, the boy was insisting it was urgent; ne of the pups was dead. They could get so sentimental about their siblings, even if they never shared a father. The Patient One eyed the boy as they walked. He was sure that Nikolai would make him proud in the arena in a few years. To the surprise of the Patient One, the dead half-breed was not the runt. Marric was dead. He’d been strangled with his own intestines. To look at them, you couldn’t be sure which pup had killed him. All three were spattered in gore. If the Patient One were to guess, he would have said that Meriveth had killed the boy and then attempted to smother the Runt in his remains. The thing was covered in the gore from head to foot, while Mereveth was just bloodied around the hands. Later that day, the three were separated. Each saw their mother in turns for feeding. They grew quickly and were weaned away from her before a year had turned. The Runt never knew the Patient One’s love. None at the kennels could say why. It was as if anything the boy did could not clear away the Eladrin’s initial misgivings. To compound that, he never gained the respect of his littermates. They sought him out when they needed to vent their frustrations. The sought him out when they were cross with another. They sought him out when they simply wanted some sport. As he grew more distant from his littermates, he turned to his older siblings. He grew particularly close with Nikolai. They trained together often, learning how to best defend against the different styles popular in the arena. One a hot summer evening, when the litter was almost seven years old, the Patient One was again roused from prayer. The sun slipped beneath the horizon as he learned that Veraka was dying. She’d apparently been climbing an olive tree out in the groves and slipped. Her neck was broken and her last breath bubbled with blood as the Patient One approached. Sooner than might be expected, the Runt was in the arena. He often fought in paired matches with Nikolai. Given all of their training together, the two were a sight to behold. Merevith also joined the games. She quickly won the crowds hearts with her grace and brutality. Her spear was fast as a viper’s strike. Much to the chagrin of each of the littermates, the games were to first blood. Death was heavily frowned upon. They were each told that when they made it into the main circuits they could fight to the death if they so chose. This wasn’t highly encouraged by the Patient One, however. He didn’t want to lose good breeding stock. The years passed and Runt grew larger and larger. He towered over most of the other gladiators. He and Nikolai fought like one being. They rarely lost. It was rarely even close. Runt had even earned enough respect from the Patient One to earn a name. He was named after the god of the sea, the god whose weapon he preferred. He was named Netario. Everyone still called him the Runt. Meriveth was contending for champion. Paired fights were certainly appreciated, but never had the draw of one on one combat or full on skirmishes. She was looking to move on and fight in bigger venues than the Patient One’s small arena. Her ego was looking to pick fights wherever it could find them. She found the fight she wanted in her brother. Her only full brother. Runt was baited into fighting her though taunts and jibes at the dinner table. Nikolai backed his friend and brother. Few wanted to back Meriveth. Phaera, a young Half-Orc that idolized the brutish warrior woman stood beside her in a paired battle against the brothers. The battle was quick, bloody and ended in death. Phaera lay dead on the sand before any healer could reach her. In the hectic melee, none saw who landed the final blow; some even whispered that it was Meriveth herself. Perhaps the goblinoid raged at the inadequacy of her partner. Meriveth, at first, appeared entirely unscathed, except for what appeared to be a small wound on her brow. Everyone in the sport knows how well those wounds bleed. It was well later that anyone discovered that she’d lost an eye to Runt’s trident. Too late for the kind if healing she’d need to recover. The Patient One, very calmly and very quietly exiled the brothers. He’d lost one of his best and one very promising upstart. He was not about to let these two ruin anything further. With no coin and no salable skills, they wandered. A good while later, they found a tavern. background option: +2 to Intimidate Hooks *Fought in an arena on Isolate Prime for many years. Many of those fights were non-lethal, but Runt may have made an enemy *Runt would love to find his father and learn more about him. All that he really knows is that he was a bugbear and an impressive gladiator. He has a name, but that’s not much to work with. How many Kanes are there out there? Kicker *Wants to win glory and a home for himself and his brother, Nikolai Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Fighter 9 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Fighter +2 Fort Combat Challenge: Every time Runt attacks an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, he can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of his next turn. A marked target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that does not include Runt. In addition, whenever a marked enemy that is adjacent to Runt shifts or makes an attack that does not include him, he can make a melee basic attack against that enemy as an immediate interrupt. Combat Superiority: Runt gains a +2 bonus to opportunity attacks. In addition, an enemy hit by Runt’s opportunity attack stops moving. If the enemy still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. Fighter Talent (Tempest): When Runt wields two melee weapons, he gains a +1 to attack wolls with weapons that have the offhand property. He also gains the Two-Weapon Defense Feat. When wearing Light armor or chainmail, Runt gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee and close weapon attacks when he is wielding two weapons. This bonus increases to +2 with weapons with the off-hand property. Racial Features Human *Ability Scores: +2 Strength *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common (Allarian), Giant *Heroic Effort: Runt gains the Heroic Effort racial utility power *Bonus Feat: Runt gains an extra feat at first level (Chose: Net Training) *Bonus Skill: Runt gains training in an extra class skill (Chose: Stealth) Skills Languages Common, Giant Background Bonus: +2 to Intimidate Checks Feats Net Training - Human World Serpent’s Grasp - 1st Dragging Flail - 2nd Equipment Weight Carried: 68lbs Money Remaining: 135gp (1750-520-520-520-30-15-10) Wish List Things Runt wants to be better at things: *Level 10: Handy Haversack *Level 9: Backlash Tattoo *Level 8: Kord's Mighty Strength *Level 7: Staggering Net +2>Rushing Cleats *Level 6: Cincture of the Dragon Spirit *Level 5: *Level 4: *Level 3: Kord’s Mighty Strength>Eagle Eye Goggles+ (H) +Reflavoring: Maybe a “Helm of the Retiarius?” General: Magic Armor of some variety *Magic Weapons: Staggering Net +2 *Armor: *Arms: Bracers of the Perfect Shot *Feet: Rushing Cleats *Head: Eagle Eye Goggles *Hands: Strikebacks *Boon: *Tattoo: Backlash Tattoo *Waist: Cincture of the Dragon Spirit *Wondrous: Tracking Treasure *Started with 1750 from Retiring Felix *Spent 520 on Staggering Net +1 *Spent 520 on Badge of the Berserker +1 *Spent 520 on Boots of Adept Charging +1 *Spent 55 on mundane equipment XP *2250 XP - Starting amount Changes *None Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from Son of Meepo: AC in the statblock does not match the math section 19 (statblock) vs 18 math Statblock: Racial Traits list Bonus At-Will, but powers show you took Heroic Effort. Approval 2 Category:L4W Fighter Category:L4W:Requesting Approval